


Happy Endings 美好结局

by Glacier



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dominance, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Roleplay, Submission
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>（改变五军之战结局）在战争中幸存之后，索林和他的宝藏以及他顽皮的比尔博共度最后一晚。（最后一晚不是BE的意思！这只是一篇甜甜的肉！）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings 美好结局

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Endings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248324) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



> 作者注释：来自hobbit kink meme的梗。BOFTA众人都活了下来，而索林和比尔博“哦我的上帝我们活下来了让我们在这一大堆财宝上面做爱吧”。  
> 弃权声明：我不拥有霍比特中的任何内容，也不借此盈利。  
> 译者注释：感谢yeaka太太给我的授权，我就想翻一个大家都活着而国王王妃幸福xxoo的HE。

令人出乎意料、不可思议的是，尽管这一役伤亡惨重，十四人当中却无一人倒下。索林的全部挚友，他最强大的同盟，那十二个发誓效忠他到最后一刻的矮人，依然屹立不倒。就连小小的比尔博都不知怎的撑了过来，身上的伤痕比他们少些而英勇无畏却不差毫厘。目睹艾尔波尔巨大城门外的满地鲜血和疮痍不是件容易的事，但索林知道，好运庇佑了他，他的结果已经再好不过了。对金子的狂热随着更为真实的战火而消弭，而他此刻意识到，从一开始他们就应该团结一心，矮人，精灵和人类共同对抗半兽人。然而，他们却因为他的愚蠢而分裂，失去了太多，而到了最后，在这一切结束之后，索林明白，他仍将分享他的宝藏。

他向其他矮人请求让他在财宝当中度过最后一晚，而他们直视他的眼睛，明白了一切；他又恢复了神智，重回他们当中，他只是……需要这个时刻。最后一次。他将丹恩和其他亲戚安排进艾尔波尔恢弘的门厅中，他们带着战争的疲惫渐次睡去。精灵和人类并未开口请求山中的一席之地，而是回到了河谷镇，甘道夫向他们保证孤山的事宜将会择日解决，等到大家都修整好，埋葬伤亡的将士之后。

只留下索林一人，山下之王，双手沾血而肩膀沉重，然而心中却无比轻松。他活了下来。他犯了那么多的错误。都过去了。他没有跟着其他矮人去到那些床铺被蛛网覆盖的旧客房里。他任由脚步带领自己，到那熟悉宽广的皇室大厅里，那个大家都因为想起恶龙而避开的地方。在头顶，些许火把依旧映照着诡谲的光线，空气中还蔓延着龙的气味。所有的金子都无人曾动，而索林想要把握最后一次机会，再看一眼他全部的珍宝。

在通往王座的曲折阶梯之下，他看见比尔博在一堆金币垒成的小山上等待着他，就在一根悬挂着火炬的廊柱前面。那火光将整块地方晕成了橙黄色，让比尔博显得如此温暖而美丽，令索林不由得加快了步伐。

他迈着沉重的步伐攀到山顶，脚底踩着的金币不住打滑，而比尔博看着他，带着一个大大的，真挚的微笑。他们都以为自己失去了对方。尽管索林听闻比尔博活了下来，但和亲眼看见他的感觉全然不同。这令他腹中一痛，想到他可怜的小霍比特人，那么勇敢又那么甜美，在战火中浴血奋战，在喧嚣的战场中对抗那些生来嗜血的怪兽。一次不经意的挥剑，或是一支不幸的冷箭，甚至一块小小的落石，都可能令比尔博此刻无法出现在这里。

但比尔博就在这里，如他许诺过的一般，看上去完好无缺，召唤着索林靠近。索林能做的只有停在小山的顶端，强忍住想要把可怜的比尔博按在地上、用双手感受他生命力的冲动。

“一切都搞定了？”比尔博问，声音很轻，尽管只有他们俩人。也许只是为了防止回声。鉴于他们经历的一切，他的语气显得太过喜悦，如此优雅：一个真正的夏尔顽童。索林一边点头一边难以抑制地笑了。尽管比尔博坐着，索林还是站在那里，因为俯视的感觉令他安心。他更喜欢比尔博仰头望他的样子，并且他想要高高站在他的金子顶端，就像他的祖先一样。这情绪想必印在了脸上，因为比尔博的微笑变得僵硬了一些，并且开口说，“你知道你不能全部留着的，索林。”

索林皱起眉头。他轻叹，“我知道。”然后，甚至没有意识到自己的动机，他就承认，“而我觉得我应该为此高兴。它对我的影响……”不，不是这样；是索林自己影响了自己。他摇摇头继续说道，“我很抱歉，比尔博。我因为对待你的态度而感到糟糕透了。”  
那微笑又回来了，尽管带上了一点哀伤。“没有关系的。你被金子蒙蔽了双眼；那不是你的错。”那是的，索林刚要开口这么说，但比尔博摇了摇头坚持道，“我原谅你。”只因为这讨论太使人痛苦，索林接受了比尔博的话。也许，再找个时间，他可以想出弥补他的飞贼的方法，但此刻，他什么也不能做。比尔博一定是看见了索林眼中的纠结，因为他将话题转到了一个几乎令人害羞的方向：“……我想，我们还可以拥有这些金子最后一晚。其他矮人不会过来吧？”

“他们给了我这样的隐私。”  
“那么也许我们应该庆祝一下最后一夜。”比尔博脸上泛起的微红告诉了索林他真正的心意。

索林是带着很好的目的过来的。他打算道歉，真心地道歉，然后带比尔博回到一个合适的地方，因为明白他俩又再次逃逃过一劫而陶醉，紧紧相拥着入睡。他的确想要跟比尔博单独谈话，但只是谈话而已，没别的意思。

然而此刻，看着比尔博如此甜蜜地坐在宝藏的顶端，那种熟悉的饥渴又在索林的胸中激荡。他第一次看见比尔博的时候，他就有了一点预感——的确，他那时曾质疑比尔博的力量，但比尔博本身是那么吸引人，小小一只，举止得体，长相可爱，有着可爱的小尖耳朵和卷曲的头发，还有过于自控的举止。他招待索林的食物是那么美味，自己做的，因此安然地窝在比尔博舒适小家里的索林不禁想象，比尔博一定会成为一个很好的伴侣。然后，随着他们的旅程将彼此拉近，他意识到比尔博的能力远远不止家务事那么简单。对于索林的征程，他的价值难以估量，但更重要的是，对于索林本人。

而现在他就在这里，独自站在索林失而复得的故土，仰头望着他，完美的天真与狡黠混合的神色令他如此独一无二。他眼中带着兴味，而索林偏了偏头，用深沉的，缓慢的语调郑重其事地说，“我想，可以安排一场庆祝活动……”  
比尔博收紧了肩膀，向前挪动身体，就好像不好意思地被索林吸引一般。他颌首示意赞同，然后叹了一口气，“如果我的王这么要求的话……”  
这句话令饥渴猛地激越起来。我的王。索林感到一种特殊的愉悦，听见这个词如此轻易地从比尔博的唇中吐出，并且索林，毋庸置疑地，并不是霍比特人的国王。这家伙，显然是甘愿将自己奉献给索林，并且从睫毛下抬眼看他，眼里都是诱人的渴望。

索林发出的低吼比他自己预想的更为晦暗，“我想我会非常喜欢。”  
“很好，”比尔博低语，动了动肩膀，让斗篷从左肩落下一点，露出洁白皮草饰边底下光裸的肌肤。“因为……我必须承认我不会那么讨厌你留下这所有的金子，还有……”他停顿了一瞬，移开视线之后轻轻地开口，“……还有留下我。”  
索林的手指在身侧收紧，为了控制自己而握成了拳。“那么我留下你要做什么呢？”尽管，他已经有了答案。

“哦，我猜测一个拥有如此丰厚宝藏的伟大国王……”又是一个停顿，然后比尔博抬头直视索林的目光，完全融进了这个游戏之中，迷蒙的双眼带着伪装的纯真，“……也许想要一个妃子给他暖床。”

一道狂野的声音从索林的喉中溢出。他努力地压下去，转而露出愉悦的微笑。“一个妃子？”他从未想过他能听到这个词从比尔博的口中讲出，但是，他们曾聊过比尔博的幻想，而也许他早该知道这会很配他。而比尔博也了解索林对于王位有多么偏执的喜爱。

“当然像索林•橡木盾这样强大的一位君主一定会有许多情人，”比尔博叹了口气，一下子变得遗憾又空虚。“你也许在路途上跟我玩得挺开心的，但如今你是个国王了……一个小小的霍比特人该如何填满一位伟大矮人王的需求呢？”

索林的指尖深深陷进手掌。众多嫔妃听上去是挺诱人的，但那是从前的情况了，现在他已经拥有了比尔博，他无法想象这样的需求。但他还是继续玩着这个游戏，知道他的比尔博有多么喜欢这样的角色扮演，“那个霍比特人只好非常，非常努力地取悦他的王了。”

“即便他已经因为骑了他的主人一整天而累得要死？”比尔博问，而索林再也忍不下去了——他双膝跪地，深深陷进金子当中，就在比尔博盘着的双腿前面。尽管是坐着，索林依然俯视着比尔博，比他更高更状也更加警觉，但比尔博只是带着渴望望着他。比尔博伸出小手，搭上他的肩膀，一边向前靠一边说，“我猜，如果我能成为屠龙队伍里的飞贼，我也能成为国王的妃子……”

“你会的，如果那个国王下令的话，”索林吸了口气，尽管他从未下达过如此的命令。他用一只手臂环住比尔博的腰际，一边说话，一边如此轻易地将比尔博拉入怀中，让他坐在自己的膝头，任比尔博的手指缠进他的须发之间。在索林的大腿上扭动着，比尔博的双腿感觉如此赤裸——也许是因为他的裤子在战役中被划短了，给了他更多移动的空间。索林没空去看，因为他正忙于凝视比尔博的脸，将比尔博在自己的身上扶稳。

比尔博深深呼吸，“如果这是陛下的要求。”  
索林的笑简直是下流好色的，而他心知肚明。

一只手依然保护性地扶着比尔博的后背，索林开始伏低身子，带着比尔博一同倒下，直到比尔博平躺在财宝智商，而索林压在他上方，用四肢支撑着自己。这游戏开始变得越来越不像一个游戏，因为此刻索林真的就是那个国王，而他想象比尔博，更像是未来的蓝图而非漫无边际的幻想，想象他作为自己的伴侣而张开身体，穿着柔软的袍子在枕头上休憩。毕竟，霍比特人喜欢舒适的生活：也许比尔博最适合待在一间华丽的后宫里，每天吃吃睡睡，写他的书，直到索林前去占有他。因为想象中的画面而舔了舔嘴唇，索林问道，“而你作为我私人的娼妓该穿些什么呢？”  
“你想要什么都可以，陛下，”比尔博回答。“也许什么都不穿，如果你要求的话。”

一个诱人的主意。但索林被比尔博头下枕着的金冠所启发，开口说道，“也许，只穿珠宝。当然，只有那些最好的，作为我最喜欢的玩物。我会给你项链手镯和闪闪发光的宝石戒指，将珍珠悬挂在你的发间，颈间环着金质的项圈，也许会让你穿着矮人制的精致织物，特殊的内衣或是昂贵的秘银……”他能想到的每一个可能性都如此绝妙，从全身赤裸的比尔博到只穿着一串金币的比尔博。比尔博的呼吸变得粗重起来；他一定喜欢这个主意。他也许会让索林打扮他，什么都可以，而索林想起了上一次他将秘银甲从比尔博头顶套下的画面，忍不住好奇如果比尔博一丝不挂穿上它会是怎样。

“我会喜欢的，我的君主，”比尔博咕哝着，声音变得浓厚。他的手抚过索林的胸膛，沿着他往下，隔着层层布料感受着索林，令索林颤抖起来。  
“我们应该从现在开始，”他决定。带着邪恶的微笑，他解释道，“如果你要成为一个国王的私人娼妓，你得尽量多练习才是。”

“那么我得到这份工作了？”比尔博问，回以坏笑，但在索林的一瞥之后迅速补充道，“陛下？”  
一只手仍然撑着自己，而另一只移到了比尔博的皮带上，他宣布，“你得到了。”比尔博兴奋地笑了起来，情绪从眼中溢出。他试图抬起身子，也许想要一个吻，但索林轻轻把他按了回去，坚决地。然后脱去了他全部的衣装。

当他解开搭扣将皮带从比尔博的腰间抽出之后，比尔博的外套下摆稍稍敞开了些。索林把它们向后拉了更多，拽着磨损的边缘，越过比尔博的身体，直到袒露出全部赤裸的皮肤。索林将衣领拉过比尔博的肩头，并将他的裤子扯下，里面什么也没有穿：只有纯净的，健康的霍比特肌肤，在火炬的映照下是蜜桃和淡黄的色泽，腿间和脚面上覆着金棕的毛发。他小小的阴茎已经开始朝索林探出头来，在他的注视下轻微抽动了一下。有那么一会，索林僵住了，欣赏着眼前美景的每一寸，终于他望向比尔博因为害羞和情欲而泛红的脸。以前，比尔博也许会用双手蒙住脸，转过身去发出羞耻的呜咽，但如今他已经将身体奉献给索林那么多次，已经没有关系了，而他必然也知道索林有多么喜欢他这样。索林抬起手抚上比尔博的脸颊，他粗壮的手指朝后抚摸过比尔博柔软的发丝，而比尔博转脸去磨蹭他的掌心。

“我想陛下会喜欢的，”比尔博几乎是在低语，声音感性如同浸满了蜜。“我不认为我有理由向我的国王隐藏自己……”他舔了舔嘴唇，而索林将拇指覆了上去，轻抚着比尔博柔软的唇线。比尔博起初愣住了，然后缓缓伸出舌头舔它，吮吸索林拇指粗钝的指尖。直到索林抽回手指比尔博才停下，“而鉴于我的身体都是属于你的，我怎么能在主人没有同意的情况下穿任何东西呢？你其他的物品都没有被盖上呢，我的陛下……”

索林停了下来，词穷于比尔博是多么的完美。他们会在另一晚作爱人。至于今夜，索林因为这游戏而不禁坏笑，低头在比尔博的脸颊旁轻轻吸气，“你做得很好，我漂亮的宠妃。”比尔博因为这赞扬而微笑起来，而索林掠夺了他的嘴唇，用力将他吻进宝藏的小山中。索林能感觉到这个吻有多么凶猛，能够听见比尔博的脑袋深陷的声音，小巧的金币沿着他的身体向下滑落。但索林并没有停下。比尔博的手指紧抓住他的上衣，拉着前襟，让它敞开，一边将比尔博埋在无休止的亲吻当中。他知道自己的嘴要大一些，他的舌头将比尔博的口中填得如此之满，他的胡须摩擦着比尔博光润的下巴，但比尔博只是像小猫一样发出细微愉悦的呻吟，并更紧地攀住他的身躯。当索林真正抽身的时候，他并没有退得太远，而是用嘴唇沿着比尔博的下颌亲吻，力度仅次于在比尔博的身上印下凶狠的咬痕，他真想将比尔博永远标记成为他的。他明早将处理的麻烦事已经足够多了，更别提被迫去解释为什么他独自一人把可怜的比尔博弄得满身是伤，明明在经历了战争之后都那么完好的。

当索林吸吮舔舐比尔博脖颈的时候，比尔博呻吟，“索林，”然后迅速纠正，“我的王，真抱歉……”

“你的王赦免了你，”索林轻笑起来，因为尽管这个称呼相当性感，他也永不会介意比尔博呻吟着喊出他的名字。他只是支起身子，嘴唇离开比尔博的身体，因为他突然想到了另一个主意。他重新跪坐好，骑在比尔博的身上。比尔博抬头望他，上衣在身下展开犹如一张毯子。但他的胳膊仍然困在里面，于是索林首先拽了拽比尔博的肩膀，示意他抽出手臂。比尔博照做了，而索林，明知道挪开这层保护挺残忍的，但无法抵抗，忍不住拉住了它的边缘。比尔博侧过身子让它被抽开，然后再次躺平，完全沐浴在黄金当中。

索林把那件已无用处的上衣丢到一边，开始将金币铺遍比尔博的身体，只为了观赏这珍宝与他泛着粉红肌肤的绝美对比。索林从比尔博的胯下开始，因为那可爱的阴茎实在是太令人分心了，而他想要这游戏越久越好。于是他捧起一小堆金币，将它们盖在比尔博的大腿间，比尔博颤抖，呻吟，但并没有抱怨。索林为他铺设了一层屏障，想到了某种淫秽的，古老的贞操装置，被暴君用于保证他们伴侣“纯洁”的那种。对于比尔博来说，这并不是一个全然令人不快的幻想，而索林欣赏了一会儿自己的手工，然后继续。

接下来，他在宝藏的海洋中找到了两枚戒指，都镶着闪闪发光的钻石。精灵制品，大概是；它们对于矮人的手指显得太细了。但却可以绝妙地环上比尔博纤小红润的乳头。将戒指搁在比尔博的肚脐上方，索林用拇指在比尔博的胸口用力地画圈，令比尔博的整个胸膛都随之震颤，并且张开嘴喘息呻吟。没花多久，那小小的颗粒就在索林的指下突起了，他轻轻地揉捻它们，然后将戒指覆在上面，并不会勒紧但如果比尔博不扭转身体的话也不会掉下。比尔博当然没动，而是顺从地躺着任索林装扮他。索林沿着他的腹部零散铺了一些金币，作出符号，拼出索林的首字母，随着比尔博的每一次呼吸而微微隆起，然后又低下：这是索林在鲜活的珍宝上留下的印记。

他没怎么费心就发现了一串小小的宝石，将它穿在比尔博的发间，像一个小小的冠冕。又有一串短些的项链，粗而平的一块金饰，他把它像项圈一般系在比尔博的颈间。

当他完成之后，他坐回身观察，双手贪婪地抚摸着自己标记周围光裸的皮肤。比尔博看上去几乎因为欲望而眩晕，低语着，“我是否取悦了我的国王？”

索林只是点点头，依然探索着眼前的美景。然后他将比尔博肚子上排列好的硬币挥开，嘶嘶地开口，“你真美。”比尔博仿佛浑身发光。他张开嘴，但只是发出了一声颤抖的呼吸，目光从未离开过索林。即便身处这样的胜景，有那么多瑰宝装饰着他的身体，比尔博最重视的仍然是索林，为此，索林既惊奇又感激。他再度低下身子覆上比尔博，用手肘支撑住自己，亲吻比尔博的前额，令比尔博低泣扭动起来。索林能听到他双腿间金币的泠泠声响。“真可爱，”索林低吼着，“我可爱的小霍比特人，装扮好来取悦他的王……”

“求你，”比尔博哀求，但他并没有说为何，也许自己也不知道。只是取悦索林。  
感到一阵傲慢和权力，索林吻了吻比尔博的鬓角，然后问道，“求我什么，我的珍宝？”  
“求你，”比尔博呻吟着，试图挺起胸口磨蹭索林的衣物。索林能感到比尔博乳头环着的戒指，让这可怜的小家伙贴着他磨蹭，知道这是不够的，“陛下，求你……占有我……教我怎么取悦你……”

轻笑着，索林撩起比尔博尖尖耳朵后面的一缕鬓发，低声开口，“真饥渴，不是吗，我的小荡货？”  
“是的，”比尔博坚持，他的胳膊试图环上索林的肩膀，尽管索林握住了他的手腕，轻柔地推了回去——还不是时候。“我好饥渴，陛下，求你。我只想服务你……”

索林吻了比尔博的脸颊，距离他的嘴唇如此之近。知道比尔博独特的生理——当索林第一次探索那独特的霍比特秘境之时，是如此地愉悦——索林思索着开口，“你为我准备好了吗，小东西？你知道我很大……”  
“准备好了，”比尔博保证。他从金币堆中抬起了一条腿，屈起膝盖试图磨蹭索林，但索林也按了下去。  
“你已经为我湿了吗？你为我张开了没有？”

“是的，是的，”比尔博呻吟，下身在金币的小山上颤抖，忍住没向上挺动。“我准备好了，我——我太想要你了，我的王。你让我又湿，又松，又脆弱……”索林印下了另一个吻，恰好在比尔博的嘴角，而比尔博挤出一声惊人的热情呜咽，舔了舔嘴唇哀求道，“拜托了，陛下。填满我。我太想取悦您了。我总为你而湿；根本控制不了自己。求你，求你让我感受你粗大的老二……”从比尔博口中吐出的淫荡话语显得那么怪异，但却总令索林兴奋，而他奖励了比尔博，终于吻上了他的嘴唇，用舌头填满了他。

比尔博抑制向上动着身体，当索林再度直起身子的时候，低吼道，“我应该用金子塞满你。”比尔博一副迷糊的样子，索林知道他也会允许这个的，但至于此刻，索林再也忍不下去了。他已经开始解开自己的腰带，另一只手抓住比尔博的大腿，将他的双腿抬高。比尔博服从了，胯间的金币四处滑落，双腿环住了索林宽阔的身躯。他奶油色的肌肤在灰黑色的裤子和软甲衬托下显得如此柔软，如果索林没硬得这么厉害的话，他会花时间脱光这些衣服。这大厅里有些微凉意，但比尔博却让他如此炽热，肌肤又是如此温暖，即便是那些与金币接触的地方。当索林拉掉自己皮带之后，他一把扯下长裤，另一只手将比尔博胯间的织物全部扫到一边。

这使得比尔博漂亮的性器再次裸露在外，尽管被金币掩盖许久，它仍挺立着，露出他紧绷的睾丸和被金棕毛发覆着的粉红肌肤。索林抓住他的一侧大腿，抬起比尔博的身子观察他那小小的，收紧的小洞，隐藏在他臀瓣的底部，一道清澈粘稠的液体从他臀间滴落。比尔博发出恳求的呜咽，洞口收缩了一下，微微张开了一秒，颤抖着做出邀请。一等索林脱下裤子露出阴茎之后，比尔博就呻吟起来，挺起下身，绝望地想要被触碰。

索林没有浪费时间，因为他等不及想要射在比尔博完美的身体里。这游戏令他硬了，即使此时，比尔博仍来回摆动着脑袋低吟着，“我的君王，求你……”他总是弄混称呼也没什么要紧。他的恭顺令索林性奋地无以复加，他的阴茎在手中跳动着，迫不及待想要埋入他爱人柔软的肉体之中。

他将头部顶在比尔博的洞口，命令道，“放松。”在另一个环境下，另一个地方，索林可能会用手指扩张他，爱抚或是舔弄他令他性起和准备好，但他们的前戏已经足够，并且能看到比尔博已经有多么湿。他知道比尔博的小穴将会容纳他，这在比尔博的解释中是种重要的荣誉：不管霍比特人为他们的爱侣能张开多少，像比尔博接受索林巨大的老二，仍需要极大的爱意和兴奋程度。然而目前为止，这从未成为问题，即便此刻，索林将顶端在比尔博的皱褶处磨蹭，那洞口已经为他张开了。他将自己往里推，只是一点点，低哼着又抽回去，忽略比尔博的惊叫。第二次插入深了一些，再一次之后，他埋在里面，开始用力往前顶，用四肢支撑住自己伏在比尔博身上，而比尔博的臀部被一小堆金子而垫高。

比尔博感激地用双臂换上索林的颈部，用鼻尖磨蹭他的肩头，当索林一点一点逐渐推进的时候。比尔博柔滑的内壁吸吮着他，带着绝妙的压力，和滚烫的热度，而且那么紧，像往常一样，如此窄小，伴随着比尔博的每一次颤抖而包裹着他泛起涟漪，但还有足够的空间继续深入。似乎花了很久才全部埋了进去，索林无法移开注意力，只能专注地其根没入。然后他停下了，给比尔博适应和喘息的时间，同时亲吻比尔博的脸颊和脖颈，玩弄比尔博发间缠绕的珠宝。

终于，比尔博扭动着恳求，“求你，”索林心知肚明。他听命之后，几乎全部抽出了自己的阴茎，随后立即猛地再次插入，比尔博喘息着将他攀得更紧。比尔博的全身都被汗水浸湿，仅仅是出于承受索林性器的压力，索林自己也好不到哪里去。他不管不顾地抽插，建立了稳定的节奏，比尔博的臀肉一直紧紧夹着他。

比尔博开始吻他，在他的胡须上落下渴求的亲吻，然后更用力、更狂乱地轻咬他的脸颊。在索林封上他的嘴巴之前，比尔博呻吟着开口，“我……等不及……”随着索林的每一次抽插他的声音一顿一顿，因为他忙着尖叫出声，但他还是努力说了下去，“……想要在你的王座上……骑你……”

“好，”索林喘着粗气，甚至根本不在意比尔博省去了称呼。他用自己的嘴唇覆上比尔博的，用不停息的吻封堵住比尔博的话语。他同时用阴茎和舌头操着比尔博，一松开口之后，他就许诺，“我会找尽一切机会让你坐在我的膝上，我亲爱的比尔博。”  
“哦，”比尔博呻吟着，过一会儿又用力喘息起来。“我会骑你……每天晚上……这样你就永不会——啊——需要另一个伴侣了……”索林不禁想象起来，这画面相当醉人。

不知怎的，他仍然保持了足够的控制力，低声调笑，“我不知道——也许我想要一群小霍比特人，都这么湿湿的迎接他们的国王……”

某次尤其用力的抽插之后，比尔博扬起了头，身下的金币再次滑动起来，随着每一次抽插而响动。它们有节奏的铿锵声与肉体拍打的濡湿声响交织，还有比尔博美丽的声音。在这些声响智商，他喘不过气地说，“但我也……陛下……我永远会为你湿湿的……即使我……我累得昏过去……你也可以占有我，甚至我睡着的时候——任何时候——我的身体永远为你准备好，等待……你的索取……”他看上去在努力抬起脑袋，扭动着抬头望向索林，瞳孔几乎都被暗色的眸子深埋，“我永远都是你的，我的王。”

索林如此猛烈地吻他，令他在索林的口中不禁尖叫，但被索林唇舌的攻城略地而切断了。比尔博的下身向上顶着，身体收紧着包围他，不久之后，就显得难以承受了。这热度，这压力，和快感充满了他的头脑，比尔博的香味，触感和尝起来的味道和所有美妙的小生意都造成了感官的过载，而更糟的是他直起身子再一次观赏他漂亮的比尔博，被他的金子遮蔽了全身。

他随着一道凶猛的低吼射了出来，用力撞进比尔博期待已久的身体，险些瘫倒在他的身上，一边抓紧他一边将自己的精液尽可能深地射进比尔博的体内。比尔博惊叫着，绝望地攀附着他，身体带着狂乱的抽搐紧紧包裹着他。这快感太过了。索林一股一股射进比尔博之后，在比尔博的深处碾动着。

比尔博，如此美丽如此甜蜜，嘶哑而微弱地呻吟出声，“索林。”一分钟之后他也射满了索林长袍的前襟，甚至不用索林直接碰他。索林希望能持续得更久，但这次的幻想简直就像是他曾渴望过的一切，而他坍塌了下去，盖住他宝贵的爱人，努力喘息着，在高潮的余韵中试图支起身体。

比尔博任由自己被压倒。他们就这样躺着好一会儿，比尔博在他的身下颤抖，而他紧拥着比尔博，轻抚比尔博的头发，帮助比尔博挤压出自己剩余的精液。等结束之后，索林继续待在那儿，依旧深埋在他亲爱的比尔博体内，在这种愉悦的情绪下入睡。

但比尔博抬起一只小手抵在他的胸口，索林强迫自己直起身子，身子后退，依然待在比尔博瘫软的双腿间坐起来。索林花了一秒时间欣赏比尔博的阴茎滴落剩余液体的样子，然后他拔出了自己的性器，非常缓慢地，这样就可以观看那褶皱的洞穴如何吐出他的庞然巨物，从边缘挤出他的精液。

等他拔出之后，他想到了塞上比尔博的主意——抓起最近的金条塞上他的那里。但他知道自己应该给那个可怜的小洞休息的机会，于是他只是捡起了比尔博丢在一旁的上衣。

他帮助比尔博直起身，后者松松抱着他的脖子，而索林把衣服铺平开来。然后他将比尔博放在这过薄的，权当是床单的织物上方，希望能让他放松一些。

“我们要睡在这里吗，我的王？”比尔博咕哝着。索林笑了，几乎笑出声；当然比尔博会如此诱人，即便刚刚来过一发。比尔博以他熟悉的方式腼腆地微笑起来，得到一个亲吻作为奖赏，然后再次合上了双眼。

“是的，我的小亲王，”索林回答。他在比尔博的身畔躺下，把金币四处抛洒，将衣服的一部分盖在比尔博的身体上，防止有别的矮人打破诺言跑到这里来。比尔博梦幻地轻叹一声，转身面向索林，紧贴着他磨蹭几下，钻进了他的怀抱。索林用一只胳膊保护性地环住比尔博的身体，也蜷起了身子。也许到了早晨，比尔博会因为他的职位从妃子升为亲王而取笑索林，尽管，他其实自始至终都和索林是完全平等的。

至于此刻，俩人则一同睡去，沐浴于他们王国的荣光之中。


End file.
